Habitat de Herbologia
O Habitat de Herbologia (Herblore Habitat em inglês) é uma atividade só para membros que foi lançada no dia 24 de Novembro de 2010. Ela é baseada na zona sudeste de [[Karamja. Participando na atividade envolve fazer plantas crescerem e criar habitats com Agricultura e Construção, os quais que atraem os répteis Jadinkos Requerimentos *54 Agricultura *70 Caça *54 Herbologia *54 Construção No entanto é aconselhado pelo menos 69 Agricultura e 78 de Caça para ter acesso a todas as atividades no Habitat de Herbologia. Localização *Zona sudoeste de Karamja *Este da Selva Kharazi Ficheiro:Mapaha.png Como lá chegar As três formas mais rápidas de lá chegar são: *Teleporte através da Witchdoctor Mask *Teleporte através das bolsas de teleporte juju *Teleporte para a Vila Shilo com as luvas de Karamja 3 e andar para este. As bolsas de teleporte juju podem ser comprar em três locais: *com Bettamax, em Taverley *no Mercado Geral *na loja do Papa Mambo Também podem ser obtidas ao matar Mutated Jadinkos no Lar dos Jadinkos Como Começar O Papa Mambo está localizado na entrada. Para se aceder à atividade pela primeira vez é necessário falar como o Papa Mambo. O Papa Mambo tem uma loja, sendo que os primeiros objetos a serem comprados deverão ser: *''Marasamaw plants'' *''Noose wand'' *''Blossom Seeds'' (Azuis, Vermelhas e verdes) Ficheiro:Entrada.png Áreas Norte do Habitat *Loja do Papa Mambo *Caldeirão, a este do Papa Mambo para restocar a água *Área de Caça: Common Jadinkos; Amphibious Jadinko; Dragonic Jadinko Ficheiro:Norte.png Centro do Habitat *Agricultor Zumbi, que toma conta da Vine Flower patch e da segunda Vine Herb patch *Astlayris *Farming patch: Vine flower patch (nordeste patch);Vine bush patch (sudoeste patch); Vine herb patch (sudeste patch); regular fruit tree patch (noroeste patch) *Compost bin *''Leprechaun da ferramenta'' *Environmental feature patch, no centro Ficheiro:Centro.png Sul do Habitat *''Deposit box'' *Atalho de agility para a parte este do Habitat *Túnel de acesso ao Lar do Jadinko *Área de Caça: **Marasamaw trapping: Igneous Jadinko; Cannival Jadinko; Aquatic Jadinko; Carrion Jadinko **Tracking: Shadow Jadinko; Diseased Jadinko; Camouflaged Jadinko Ficheiro:Suldohabitat.png Este do Habitat Necessário: 55 de Agilidade ---- *Vine Herb patch *Área de Caça: Saradomin, Guthix e Zamorak Jadinkos Ficheiro:Estedohabitat.png Agricultura O nível preciso para se começar com Agricultura nesta atividade é de 54. O Scrol of Life funciona nos Farming Patch do Habitat de Herbologia. No meio do campo existem vários farming patches: *A vine flower patch *A vine bush patch *A vine herb patch (a segunda vine herb patch está situado na parte este) *A fruit tree patch Ficheiro:Agriculturahabitat.jpgFicheiro:Ilhaestehabitat.jpg ''Leprechaun da ferramenta'' Para além dos objetos normais que este NPC guarda no Habitat de Herbologia, também guarda 30 poções juju, sendo elas: *Juju hunter potion *Juju farming potion *Scentless potion *Saradomin's blessing *Guthix's gift *Zamorak's favour Adubo Na zona de agricultura existe uma caixa de adubo. Várias caudas dos jadinkos podem ser utilizadas para produzir adubo, mas as Pugent vines produzem Super-adubo. Vine Flower Patch Esta patch atrai os mais básicos jadinkos desta atividade. Este patch não é protegido pelo Agricultor Zombie. E todas as sementes que se podem plantarem {C}neste patch são todas compradas no Papa Mambo. Vine Herb Patch As sementes são obtidas a caçar jadinkos. Só o patch do meio é que pode ser protegido pelo Agricultor Zombie. Vine bush patch Vine bushes are required to attract some jadinkos. The berries harvested from vine bushes can be used as payment to the Zombie farmer to protect the more valuable vine herbs samaden (5 kalferberries) and shengo (5 lergberries). Vine Tree Patch Pode-se plantar qualquer árvore de fruto, no entanto só macieira, bananeiras e laranjeiras atraem jadinkos. Caça Jadinkos Jadinkos são as criaturas que se podem caçar no Habitat de Herbologia. Existem dez tipos de jadinkos que são caçados com a box traping, utilizando Marasamaw plant e withered vine como isco (opcional). E ainda existem três tipos de jadinkos que são apanhados com o noose wand. Cada jadinko requer certas condições de ambiente para ser atraídos para a área de caça. Três dos jadinkos que são caçados com Marasamaw plant têm o nome dos deuses principais (Saradomin, Guthix e Zamorak), as condições para estes jadinkos mudam de jogador para jogador. Astlayris, que é encontrado no centro do habitat, pode dar ao jogador as informações sobre caça dos jadinkos. Box Trapping Os seguintes jadinkos podem ser apanhados com Marasamaw plant: Tracking Os seguintes jadinkos são caçados através de tracking, requerindo a noose wand: Atrair os jadinkos Para cada tipo de jadinko existe uma diferente combinação de plantas nos Habitat Farming patches: A poção juju de caça dura apenas dez minutos. Atrair God Jadinkos Existe três God jadinkos, e as condições para estes aparecerem mudam de jogador para jogador. Tal como, os outros jadinkos, as combinações para os God Jadinkos não incluem as herbs patches. As flores, habitat, busheds é que completam os requerimentos para os god jadinkos naquela semana, no entanto com as árvores funciona de diferente forma. Para cada jogador, calha uma árvore especifica , com uma hipótese muito reduzida de mudar, logo podemos afirmar que normalmente a árvore é a mesma para os 3 God jadinkos. Alguns factos para não esquecer: •Não é necessário as plantas estarem completamente crescidas para atrair jadinkos. •A Juju Hunter potion que é usada nas flores não perde o efeito quando removemos as flores e plantamos outras. •Se tens 3 ou 4 requerimentos e removes um, não és avisado de que perdeste um requerimento •Os God jadinkos normalmente são, os 3, atraídos pela mesma árvore. Estratégia para atrair God Jadinko Mantém o bushed plantado e tenta diferentes combinações com o habitat, flower vine patch e fruit tree patch, porque de outra forma perde-se muito tempo, pois as bush vine seeds só são encontradas a caçar jadinkos. Outra ideia é plantar a árvore, logo depois do bush para assim ter-se um requerimento que normalmente é igual para os três e não se perderá mais tempo com este patch. Ao apanhar os outros dez jadinkos, devesse tomar nota das pistas que aparecem no Bate papo sobre os God jadinkos. Construção Para se conseguir caçar Jadinkos precisa-se de modificar o ambiente conforme as suas preferências, no entanto não ganhas experiência a construir o habitat. Não usas nenhum material e não necessitas de saw ou martelo. Dar boost aos teus níveis em construction é possivel apenas com o chá que preparas em casa. Caso mesmo assim não se consiga nível pode-se pagar ao Papa Mambo para construir. Nota: Podes receber assist para realizar esta tarefa, no entanto nenhum dos jogadores ganha experiência. Herbologia As poções podem ser feitas com vários materias colecionados durante a caça e a agricultura. Cada poção tem uma habilidade única. *Todas as poções juju são feitas com juju vials que podem ser obtidos na loja do Papa Mambo. *De todas as poções apenas seis tipos podem ser guardados no Leprecahun de ferramenta no habitat de herbologia e estas devem estar em três doses. *Os efeitos do scroll of cleansing funciona em todas as poções do Habitat de herbologia. *As poções podem ser decantadas no Mercado Geral, mas os itens não podem ficar em note. Rewards Para além da experiência ganha e das poções juju, os jogadores podem ganhar experiência semanalmente e um gear. As rochas etranhas também podem ser ganhas ao treinar-se nesta área. Experiência semanal Ao apanhar-se, pelo menos uma vez, cada tipo de jadinko, numa semana, o Papa Mambo dará te uma recompensa. Podes escolher onde queres as experiência entre Agricultura, herbologia e caça,. Witchdoctor camouflage gear Todas as semanas ao caçar todos os normal jadincos, ganha-se a oportunidade de ganhar uma das peças do witchdoctor gear: *Witchdoctor legs *Witchdorctor robes Podes ainda ganhar a Witchdoctor mask, se nessa semana apanhares os três god jadinkos. Para se obter as três peças necessita-se de : *55 de Agilidade *81 de Caça *77 de Agricultura *54 de Herbologia *80 de Construção (opcional) Depois de se obter as três peças do Witchdoctor gear, se o jogador falar com a Pauline Polaris que esta no minijogo, Livid Farm na ilha lunar, esta irá dar a Mambo's potion, que ao ser bebida concede 3.000 de experiência em agricultura. en:Herblore Habitat Categoria:Minijogos